The present invention relates to a process for cooling hot process gases from a pressure gasification reactor. Saturated steam is produced by cooling the process gas by means of heat exchange with a supply of water. From leaflet "Process Engineering Equipment", page 13, published in 1976 by L. & C. Steinmuller GmbH a process is known, with which process gases produced by partial oxidation of hydrocarbons at pressures of up to 100 bar approximately and temperatures of up to 1500.degree. C. are led to a heat exchanger connected to the gasification reactor to form a steam generator.
In the steam generator only saturated steam is produced. In gas generator plants, in which hydrogen by non-catalytic breaking up of hydrocarbons on the basis of partial oxidation of oil is generated, it is known to produce the superheated steam necessary for the gasification process in a separate superheater apparatus, which is directly fired with any other fuel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process, with which the superheated steam can be produced by the hot process gas itself.